Five Senses
by rinofmidnight
Summary: The five senses that makes us human. Includes when Yami learns his name is Atem. Also this story is Ambiguous.
1. Chapter 1: Sound

"_Sound is one of the greatest senses we could ever have, for born from it is music. The only thing present throughout all cultures on Earth is the Music. The very thing none can live without."_

Five Senses

Music

It was a beautiful sound. The notes so strong and frail flowing from Yugi's soul, resonating throughout the maze of Yami's heart; no matter where he was they found him encircling until all Yami could do was close his eyes and let the silk wrap around him. A thin veil caressing his ears and make his heart constrict in his chest. He wanted to laugh. He wanted to cry. He wanted something that was out of his sight. Only it wasn't the flute's melodious song still sang piercing his heart, resonating in the memories of his forgotten life. How could his heart remember while his mind could not? Yami began to feel the notes weigh him down the song turning into pain yet Yugi continued to play. Yami let out a gasp his crimson eyes flying open in panic as his heart burned in his chest. Why did his heart hurt? It was just a simple song Yugi's teacher had assigned to him. Hot tears rimmed his eyes, the cold stone floor seeping into his skin as he knelt on the ground gasping for breath. He didn't understand everyday Yugi came to his class and played his flute, Yami had grown accustomed to the soft sound but he never disrupted Yugi's lesson. Until now, as the notes dipped lower the tears began to fall. Midnight desert flashed before his eyes the rich sound concussive and dimming all around him speaking of what he had forgotten. The pain became too great reverberating through the walls spilling into his other soul whose heart trembled in recognition the melody faltering but never ending.

"A-Aibou stop, please!"

Yami choked out, tears falling onto the floor. The music ended leaving only hollowness behind. Vaguely Yami heard the teacher telling Yugi his mistakes and began correcting them but that didn't matter now that Yami felt his lungs breathing in the air he didn't know he needed. Distantly a flute began to play but it wasn't anything like the song before it sounded too precise…too elegant. Still Yami felt himself shying away from the sound hiding further into the darkness ignoring the worry and questions Yugi was asking from the mind link, he hid away as light filtered into his soul begging to know if he was alright. But that was the thing he wasn't. His heart still raced, tears blurred his dark eyes, breath ragged and every inch of him felt unbearably tired. Never in his life had Yami felt so tired and before he knew it the floor seemed to be his resting place as his eyes closed the silky sound of the silver flute covering him even as he slept.

* * *

><p>Waking up was hard. His mind felt clouded over and heavy his eyes seeing nothing as Yami rose from the ground into a sitting position his heart only giving a dull ache at the dream filled nightmare. Or had it been real? Had Yugi's music really affected him that badly? Only as he came to did Yami realize that the painful heartache hadn't been unwelcome it only reminded him of how utterly alone he was. That was it, the flute had stirred the memories of his time as a Pharaoh causing the grief he buried to rise and overtake him. Trembling only slightly he stood still feeling worry echoing in his ears,<p>

"Moi Hitori no Boku?" the soft voice whispering through the air the final bell had rung and Yugi had desperately raced out of the building and was running home not even telling his friends what was going on when he felt Yami's presence wake but it did nothing to ease his racing heart. He still needed to see his other heart.

"I'm fine aibou." Yami barely concealed the stutter through the mind link; he could do nothing with how hoarse he sounded. Both of them knew Yami had lied but that wasn't going to stop Yugi and they both knew this as well. So he continued to run down the street the game shop coming into view as Yami tried to get his emotions under control. He didn't think he could do anything about his appearance though his face felt flush and sticky, his hair was probably a mess and no doubt his eyes were still rimmed with red. The bell chimed signaling the door opening. Yugi didn't even pause to speak to his Grandpa he simply raced upstairs his bare feet creaking on the old wooden floor boards. The bedroom door clicked shut Yugi depositing his bags by the bed his hand tracing the planes of the puzzle.

"Moi Hitori no Boku?"

Silence, Yugi waited until his hand shook out of fear he was about to enter his soul room when he felt a brush of air and opening his eyes to see his other heart standing their looking a little disheveled it was only as Yugi approached did he notice the haunted eyes the very ones he thought had begun to heal.

"What happened? Today at school you were fine and then all of the sudden…"

He watched as Yami seemed to try and recoil as Yugi reached for him placing a hand on the barley their warmth. That always surprised Yugi and he could never get over that since everyone always said ghosts should be cold but Yami wasn't, he never was. The spirit let out a sigh his eyes closing as golden bangs fell lightly down his face. The tension surrounding him slowly ebbing away.

"Please tell me did I do something wrong?"

This earned Yugi a tired chuckle as his eyes opened never realizing that his hand was now resting on top of Yugi's and to anyone else it would have appeared as if Yami was holding onto him to prevent himself from falling to the ground. But Yugi never noticed this for his amethyst eyes could not look away from crimson red.

"No aibou you have done nothing wrong. I do not even know why listening to you play even hurt my heart in the first place, it never has before." Stated Yami his eyes furrowing in a frown as he tried to ignore the tug inside his chest. Confusion spread across Yugi's face as both of them sat down on his bed.

"What do you mean? You listen to me play?" Yugi asked and a little flustered.

"I-I don't mean to, it's just that the music seems to come no matter where I am it's always there. At first it was only soft but the more I listened the louder it got and I guess since it's been so long since you've last played with the whole Battle City Tournament I must've just been surprised to hear the songs again." Yami said a tint of red dusting his face but Yugi could tell something greater was hidden beneath the surface.

"Why did it hurt you? Is my flute playing the only thing you can hear when you're alone in your soul room?"

It took awhile for his other heart to reply and as he did Yugi could see him choosing his words with great care.

"I don't know why. And yes, your flute is all I can hear except for your teachers but that is distant and has no impact on me."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"No that's not what I meant. Why does your heart ache and still does at this moment and don't try to tell me it doesn't you can't fool me plus the look in your eyes is a dead giveaway." Yugi said smiling at the shocked look on his partner's face until it turned into thoughtful reflection.

"I think something in your playing reminds me of what I have once known."

His red eyes turned to the window watching the sun beginning to set.

"Something that my mind cannot remember and yet my heart does. Your song reminds me of what I have lost but I didn't want the notes to end. I think, I can't really remember." He finished his gaze never once leaving the glass pane, rays of gold surrounding him illuminating the swirling dust around the two, or was that Yami's power? Yugi didn't know. All he knew was that his other self's soul had been affected by his music alone and that it'd hurt Yami, and yet it didn't. Yugi's gaze drifted downwards his eyes falling upon the jet black case, slowly he bent down to retrieve it opening it to see glittering polished sliver. It wasn't a special flute just one he'd received in his grade school the teachers all saying his lips were perfectly designed to fit the flute. So he practiced he wasn't great the only reason he carried on this far was that every time he picked up the small piece of metal it brought with it a sense of peace. No matter how bad his life had gotten in many ways it was his salvation before the Millennium Puzzle.

"Grandpa used to tell me stories of the great Pharaohs in Egypt. That the flute was a gift from the gods to be played in highest regards to the peoples Pharaoh. Maybe that's why I hurt you, I'm sorry I didn't even think about it really." Yugi began to panic his speech blurring together as the connections formed in his mind. His panic was short lived though for Yami placed a hand on his shoulder the calming effect was instant as Yugi stared at him with wide apologetic eyes causing Yami to gently smile.

"Aibou you should never apologize for something you didn't know of. Besides your playing is very calming." Yami stated although his eyes began to grow distant the light showing how lost his other self truly was. Yugi felt his own heart constrict as Yami stood preparing to leave back into the maze that his heart had tried to break free from.

"Wait." Yugi said his hand reaching out and clasping around and identical wrist, Yami stared at him with a look of surprise but none the less he waited. Yugi suddenly found it very hard to breathe.

"Let me play something for you. I-I know it won't be like what's lost in your memories but maybe it will help." His voice was quiet as a blush of embarrassment came over him after all his teacher said he was only mediocre. That he played to a timbre* that did not reflect that of the normal flute. Slowly Yugi let his hand drop to his side as his teachers' words filled his mind. She had said he'd fallen back into his old playing habits; his classical sound they'd worked so hard on had slipped away. And even though Yugi only really played for enjoyment her words still hurt. He suddenly felt a weight press up against his legs and looking down he saw his other heart sitting cross legged on the floor his shoulder pressing up against Yugi's knees that were dangling off of the bed, one of Yami's arms resting on his lap the other wrapped around Yugi's ankles his palm facing the sky a feather touch on Yugi's feet. Silently waiting as Yugi pieced together his flute with great care. Until he was ready.

"What would you like me to play?" the air growing thick bathed in red sunlight. Yami sighed, eyes closing.

"Anything you wish to play."

With this Yugi raised his flute and began the music his eyes slipping closed as his fingers moved through the melody of his heart. The pain of loneliness hit Yami's heart with the resounding of the first notes. Only he wasn't alone, he felt Yugi's sadness surrounding him as well pressing into the air until all Yami could do was hold onto his other for support. The notes dipping lower playing the pain of three thousand years for the forgotten one. Claws scraped inside Yami's throat, gnawing hollowness in his chest, pain until amethyst eyes opened as a singing high note deafening the tides, ringing through the silence unbending to the sorrow slamming upon the shore wanting to drown them. Yami wasn't sure how long the note lasted only that its cry had formed a barrier between the flashes of desert sky and the black drowning water. Vaguely he knew that his grip around Yugi's legs was crushing but he could do nothing for it. He never realized his trembling frame. A new melody started its music in quiet strength blending notes together, high and low, minor to major, creating harmonies as they reverberated off the walls. The old sadness buried at the heart of the song only as a distant memory slowly dulling with time not forgotten, never lost, just changing. This was Yami's new song now, one that both he and Yugi had created. One surrounded by hardships and forged friendships. Yami was no longer alone. Yugi was no longer alone. His mind began to drift as sleep took root in Yami whose trembling had all but stopped while his head now rested on Yugi's knees. Colors blurred together mixing with incoherent thoughts as he faded back into their soul. The music still playing, slowly dimming as Yugi's mind too begun to drift in an out of consciousness. And as both fell into sleep Yami finally knew why Yugi's playing had affected him so. It reminded him of…

Fast asleep the door creaked open as Grandpa Moto entered Yugi's room quietly taking the silver flute out of Yugi's grasp placing it back into its case. He moved back to his grandson who had fallen asleep sideways his feet still resting on the floor. Mr. Moto fixed that arranging Yugi in bed pulling up the quilt, with this he headed back down the stairs to ease three worried minds. Who when he arrived all held looks of surprise. They had never known just how wonderful Yugi could play. After bidding them all good-bye Grandpa Moto set to work. Closing up the shop he locked the doors behind him and headed off to his destination.

* * *

><p>Yugi awoke to the sound of birds chirping outside his window. Confused he sat up ignoring the black spots dancing in his vision, the quilt falling back. Yugi noticed he had fallen asleep in his school uniform but how he had managed to get in bed eluded him. Silently he waited for the answer to come to him while he felt his other heart stir and appear next to him looking just as confused.<p>

"I don't remember returning to my soul room." A frown on his face Yugi couldn't help but smile at.

"If it helps I don't remember falling asleep or getting into bed." This only made Yami's frown deepen turning his concerned red eyes to Yugi.

"Then I believe we are getting to old. We should probably start worrying." Yugi downright laughed at his other hearts attempt at joking.

"Nah, I just think Grandpa came in last night to prevent me from falling onto the floor, besides you're like three thousand years old. You're way past being called old."

Yami smiled at this his eyes filling with sincerity.

"Thank you."

Yugi paused at the sudden change in topic but in the next moment a smile graced his face as he looked towards his other heart.

"You're welcome. It's been a long time since I was able to play so freely. I almost forgot what that felt like." He said looking around the room.

"Speaking of which I need to put my flute up."

As Yami watched Yugi shift among the covers lifting up his pillow he began to feel his partners growing concern.

"Is something the matter aibou?" Yami asked and Yugi lifted up his head from where he had ducked to look under the bed trying to locate his flute. He met crimson eyes with panic.

"My flute I can't find it."

Yami's eyes widened in realization just as Yugi prepared to jump off the bed and tear apart his room. A knock rapped across the door Grandpa Moto walking in freezing both teens onto the bed as he approached them a small redwood case in hand. He paused in front of Yugi a smile on his face as he appraised both his grandson and the spirit who were identically sitting legs crossed on the bed there eyes wide with confusion.

"You don't need that flute anymore." He said placing the new case on Yugi's lap who looked down at it his mind racing.

"Why?" Yugi's voice barely above a whisper as both teens stared down at the wooden case slightly larger than the plain jet black one. Mr. Moto merely smiled once more.

"Because this is the one you are truly meant for."

And with this he headed out of the room pausing at the door to turn and see both teens staring him. He chuckled,

"Ask your teacher for a lesson." He left, closing the door.

Yami and Yugi both looked back down to the case. Yugi's fingers following the smooth cut of the wood much like he did with the puzzle, until his fingers met the clasps which opened upon his touch. Both Yami and Yugi held their breath as Yugi's slightly trembling hands lifted the lid. And there sitting on soft red velvet was a finely carved wooden flute.

* * *

><p>*Timbre- the tone produced by the type of flute and the musician.<p>

* * *

><p>AN: IMPORTANT. Before continuing must have read the story otherwise this note will have a spoiler. Yugi's playing of the flute is different than most for the metallic timbre is very different from that of a wooden flute which is the sound Yugi is able to almost perfectly replicate without thinking about it. If you wish to hear what a wooden flute sounds like Youtube and type in the Egyptian Flute and click the video by theflutemaker where he plays the modified Egyptian flute. Now, I got this idea ever since I read the fanfic Flute Player by: Higuchimon and to you I give my thanks. As the Title says I am planning on writing about the five senses the next one dealing with the sense of smell. Please let me know what you think and read and review!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2:Smell

"_To smell is a gift it can awaken us to our deepest roots or simply take us back into our memories."_

Five Senses

Ancient Sunlight

He'd never noticed it before. It was so subtly, almost nonexistent. The breath. The one that seemed to always surround Yami and only now Yugi was realizing drifted through his senses; a scent he probably never would have noticed if he hadn't dragged Yami out of his soul room. Yugi still smiled at the memory he had come home gotten ready for bed when somehow he'd managed to get pulled into his soul room. This hadn't bothered him except that Yami normally would ask him why and worry over nothing so Yugi did the only thing reasonable he left to go knock on the door of his other heart. Silence only followed until impatient Yugi opened the metal door its hinges protesting but seemed to have no problems closing once he entered. The air felt heavy as Yugi followed the pull in his mind directing him to where his other heart lay fast asleep on the stone floor.

It was weird… to see such a powerful being lying on the stone floor watching the slight rise and fall of his chest and knowing that the reason he was there was because he couldn't find the door that led to a plain room with a bed pushed into the corner. To realize that Yami was forever chained and trapped in a maze, taunting him and for what just a place to sleep; a bed that Yugi had managed to locate. It was odd to know that he was the only one who seemed capable of finding anything in the passage ways of his other hearts soul. Sighing Yugi made his way, kneeling down gently shaking awake Yami who looked up at him with sleep misted eyes.

"Couldn't find your room?" Yugi said as a statement. Yami merely sat up swaying slightly as black spots filled his vision.

"Nah, too tired to try." He said falling back onto the stone and rolling onto his side his back facing Yugi who merely rolled his eyes at his other hearts antics. He wasn't very friendly when awoken.

"Come on." He said gently lifting Yami up who rubbed his eyes tiredly swaying in Yugi's grasp who wrapped one arm around his waist as they made their way back to Yugi's soul room.

Yami didn't even register the change in light all he knew was to keep walking until his other heart stopped and soon Yami found himself falling onto soft bed sheets and as soon as his head rested on the pillow he was fast asleep.

This was how they now were. Yami sleeping, while Yugi sat in his desk chair watching the faint flutter of eyelids the lamp light casting long shadows across his face, the scent beginning to fill the room. Drifting in and out of existence, at first Yugi thought nothing of it until his mind began to swim in its decadence. How could anything such as this ever exist? His eyes slid closed, blindly searching for the rich oils and rain that smelt of captured lighting and soft grass.

Everything stopped when his face felt the soft cascade of hair that he knew felt just like his. And opening his eyes Yugi was met with the red, black, and gold of Yami's hair. He drew away from his other soul whose steady cadence never faltered the cool scent rising with every breath Yami took.

Yugi sat there perplexed. Yami was the one who smelt so…unearthly. A gift from the gods containing Natures balm. He drew forward again, moving to sit on the side of the bed his head buried in the crook of Yami's shoulder as he breathed in the scent.

It was like nothing else. His other soul smelt of so many things, they had created a whole new scent something that was only Yami's. As Yugi continued to breathe he tried to search for a word to describe it.

It smelt of storms, power? It felt of rain, peaceful? It moved like wind, untamable?

No matter what he tried nothing fit. No one individual scent described what now filled his soul room. As he sat there pondering he never noticed the crimson eyes open to stare up at Yugi.

"Something troubling you aibou?" Yami asked Yugi giving a yelp of surprise his eyes widening as he looked down at Yami who merely yawned and rubbed one tired eye as he sat up on the bed.

It was nothing special… just a look. The same look Yami always gave Yugi that told him he was concerned. But his eyes. The ones that held the timeless red fire of burning deserts, he knew.

"Ancient."

Yami merely sat there and stared at his aibou completely confused as a grin spread across Yugi's elated face.

"Come again?" Yami asked.

"You smell ancient, timeless." Yugi stated as realization dawned on his other souls face a faint blush dusting his cheeks. Yami then rolled onto his side and buried himself neck deep in the soft cotton covers. Attempting to fall asleep again and ignore his other hearts comment of how he smelled.

Yugi stood to leave filling his lungs once more with the rich warm scent that he knew would linger for weeks perhaps even months if he were lucky. He paused when Yami's soft baritone voice drifted through his thoughts.

"_Sunlight. Your scent is of fresh sunlight after the rain." _

With this both teens faded into slumber; Eternal Sunlight surrounding them both.

AN: Not as long as the first one I know but still, I'm pleased with how it turned out. Also I'm sorry that it's taken me so long to post I've been working on my other FanFic Titans Phantom which I probably should get back to doing. Anyways the next chapter for this story is going to be over taste.


End file.
